Chocolate Cake
by miffispoo
Summary: In einem Flirtchat lernt Mulder eine Frau kennen und nach einigen Unterhaltungen vereinbaren sie ein Treffen. Total originell, oder?


From: Spoo & miffi

Date: 4.8.2003

Subject: Chocolate Cake

Summary: In einem Flirtchat lernt Mulder eine Frau kennen und nach einigen Unterhaltungen vereinbaren sie ein Treffen. Total originell, oder?

Rating: PG-13,

Kategorie: Humor, MSR _hust_

Spoiler: Äh... nein _g_

Disclaimer: Nö, sind nicht unsre, keiner von den tollen Akteuren nicht zuviel verraten will

Feedback: Jaaaa abba nur liebes _rofl_ also lieber gar keins ;)

Author's Notes:

Miffi: Mmmmh also ich will nur sagen... wenn einer keinen Witz bei FLACHWITZEN findet, der sollte sich lieber gleich wieder ausklinken lala gut, es ist ein wirkliches Meisterwerk, vor allem, wenn man König der Löwen kennt und vielleicht ein paar Anspielungen wiedererkennt _ggg_ also vorher anschaun!!! Büdde? _g_

Widmung, joa, ähm, natürlich meiner tooooollen Co-(KO _hahahaha_)Autorin, die es fertiggebracht hat, dass ich durch Schreiben dieser FF in einem 40°-heißen schwarzen Auto ohne Klimaanlage nicht den Mut verloren habe g also schiebt die Schuld an diesen Witzen nicht auf mich, sondern aufs Wetter und auf Simon, äh, Timon _rofl_

Ach ja, ähm... das Kursive beim Chatten soll flüstern darstellen, ich glaub das erkennt man nicht gleich _lool_

Spoo: _räusper_... tja was soll ich noch sagen. Die Warnung ist bereits ausgesprochen. Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus für die Insider, die wahrscheinlich niemand auch nur annähernd lustig finden wird...

Widmung... kann ich nur Miffi antun. Die armen Unschuldigen werde ich nicht mit reinziehen. Und es ist schon erstaunlich, was man bei Gluthitze in sechs Stunden so fertig bekommt...

Chocolate Cake 

„Liebe Vera."

Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht?

Alles hatte vor drei Monaten angefangen. Mulder hatte sich wieder einmal vor Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit (wegen Scully natürlich, was für 'ne Frage!) in einen Flirtchat „verirrt".

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Hi all!

ChocolateCake24:

Hi Süßer!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Wat? Wer bist du denn??

ChocolateCake24:

„Glaubst" du auch an Schokokuchen?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Ich "glaube" schon. Schokokuchen?

ChocolateCake24:

Nein danke, ich hab' schon gegessen!

_LOOOOOOOOOL_

TheBoywhobelieves33:

_lol_ Ich mag lustige Schokokuchen, ääh, Frauen _gg_

ChocolateCake24:

Wollen wir flüstern?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Wieso? Sprech' ich zu laut? _rooofl_

ChocolateCake24:

_fg_ Woher kommst du?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Arlington, das ist in der Nähe von Washington D.C.

ChocolateCake24:

Uiiii tooooll. Ich komme aus Deutschland.

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Oooh, sooo weit weg schnief 

ChocolateCake24:

...was machst du beruflich?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Ich jage kleinen grünen Männern mit Pistole und Dienstmarke hinterher - FBI.

ChocolateCake24:

Cool! Ich moderiere eine Talkshow.

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Auch nicht schlecht. Gehst du auch auf Tour?

ChocolateCake24:

Klar! Schokokuchentour 2003!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Weißt du, wie sich das dann nennt?

ESSEN AUF RÄDERN!

ChocolateCake24:

_looooool_

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Was hörst du so für Musik?

ChocolateCake24:

Modern Talking mag ich gerne.

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Mit dem DIETER?

ChocolateCake24:

Jaaa... lass mich deine Anstecknaddel sein!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Wenn ich deine Glasur sein darf? _sabber_

ChocolateCake24:

_rrrr_ du Spitzbub!

TheBoywhobelieves33 :

Ich bin spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi!

ChocolateCake24:

Und ich bin rund und gesund!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Und ich bin RUNDum glücklich!

Auf diese Art und Weise war es gute drei Wochen weitergegangen (drei seeehr flache Wochen), bis ChocolateCake24 endlich die entscheidende Frage gestellt hatte:

ChocolateCake24:

Bist du bereit?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Ich bin bereit! Ich bin immer bereit! Für was...?

ChocolateCake24:

Für ein Treffen!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal deinen Namen!

ChocolateCake24:

Nennt mich Ismael!

War ein Witz. VERA!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Oooooh was für ein bezaubernder, süßer Name!

ChocolateCake24:

Wenn ich Vera bin, wer bist dann du?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Der böse Onkel Mulder. Fox Mulder. Nenn mich Mulli, Baby.

ChocolateCake24:

Yeah Baby Yeah Yeah Yeah!

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Soll ich dir mal 'nen geilen Witz erzählen?

ChocolateCake24:

Klar. Ich bin doch so witzig.

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Und zwar zum Thema mangelnde Erotik unter Lebensmittelprodukten.

Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass auf so wenigen Produkten „befriedigend" draufsteht?

ChocolateCake24:

_rooooooooofl_ _wegschmeiß_

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Denk an die Kinder in der dritten Welt, Essen schmeißt man nicht weg!!!

ChocolateCake24:

Hast du schon gemerkt, dass wir auf einer Wellenlänge stehen?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

…eigentlich sitz ich gerade …

ChocolateCake24:

_totlach_ aber mal zurück zum Thema…

TheBoywhobelieves33:  
Ich soll malen??

ChocolateCake24:

_lol_ Wollen wir uns treffen?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Treffen sich zwei Jäger im Wald….

ChocolateCake24:

Kannst du mir nicht mal eine Antwort geben?

TheBoywhobelieves33:

_Antwort_ _rüberreich_

ChocolateCake24:

_aaargh_

TheBoywhobelieves33:

Okay, okay, ich schaue, ob ich Urlaub bekomme!

So hatte alles begonnen. Mulder bekam tatsächlich für drei ganze Tage (!) Urlaub und auf Scullys Frage, ob er irgendwohin wolle, antwortete er nur: „Alles ist relativ!"

Das machte sie jedoch nicht viel schlauer.

Zu Hause machte sich Mulder daran, eine E-Mail an VERA zu schreiben.

„Liebe Vera.

Eigentlich dürfte ich gar nicht hier sein, aber das Teamwork mit meiner tollen Partnerin ermöglicht so vieles... ich mag Teams. TEAM. Toll, Ein Anderer Machts. Hahahaha.

Egal. Ermitteln wir mal mit allen Mitteln den Mittelpunkt des Mittels, äh, der Mail,... ich wollte sagen, äh, schreiben, ach, ist ja wurscht (nein, Käse! Haha!) Quark. HAHA! Wo war ich? In Washington, D.C. HAHA!

Ne ähm, ich meine, ich KRIEG URLAUB! Yeeeehaaaaa! DREI GANZE TAGE und abends mit Beleuchtung! HAHA!

Ähem. Ich werde dann nächsten Samstag so gegen 13 Uhr aus- ähh... einlaufen (na ja, ich kann mir das leisten, ich bin ja eh so groß! HAHA!), alles klar?

Mit schokoladigen Schokoküssen,

Mulli"

Als Vera diese Mail las, sprang sie fast vor Freude in die Luft... wie gesagt, fast, die Macht der Schwerkraft hielt sie mit Leibeskräften am Boden.

Und endlich war Samstag. Als Treffpunkt hatten die beiden das „Vera am Mittag"-Studio ausgemacht.

Vera war eine Viertelstunde zu früh da und kam sich vor wie „Vera am Vormittag"!

Natürlich kam Mulder zu spät. Er wollte vorher noch ein Schokotörtchen anschaffen, aber er hatte erhebliche Probleme mit dem Geld.

Als er es ihr dann endlich besorgt hatte, traf er sie dann endlich (glatter Durchschuss durchs Herz), sie, klein und anmutig an der Studiotür stehend, er, bei sich denkend „Verdammt, ich sehe meine Süße nicht, das dumme Walross da steht im Weg!".

Als auch dieses Missverständnis aus dem Weg geräumt war, schloss er dann endlich seine Arme um sie – das heißt, er versuchte es.

„Wollen wir vielleicht ... essen gehen?", war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, als er fertig mit seiner ersten Umrundung war.

„Sicher, Spatz!"

Im Restaurant, auf die Bestellung wartend, konnte Mulder nicht aufhören, sich Scully als Vera vorzustellen. Als diese seinen angewiderten Blick sah, fragte sie: „Was ist denn los, mein Mulli-Schnulli?"

„Ähm... der Kellner mit der Glatze dahinten sieht aus, als hätte er Algenwuchs auf dem Kopf, mein Veri-Bäri."

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde das Essen serviert und Mulder band sich eine Serviette um, damit er ja nicht das tolle Flanellhemd versaute. Leider schien sein kunstvoller Knoten nicht so ganz zu halten und der Papierwisch fiel gen Schoß.

„Oh, da hab ich mich schon wieder abserviert...!"

Vera begann, grunzend zu lachen.

Mulder war der Verzweiflung nahe. Um wichtig zu wirken, wollte er ein bisschen an seinem Handy rumspielen (ja, wirklich an seinem HANDY!) und siehe da, er erblickte eine SMS. Da hatte tatsächlich jemand auf seine Mailbox gesprochen!

Während also Vera immer noch „abserviert!!"-grunzend am Boden rollte, hörte sich Mulder mal an, was wohl so wichtig war.

„_klick_

Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer  
Das stört mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr  
Auch sonst ist alles in Ordnung soweit  
Da wär' nur noch eine Kleinigkeit:  
Du hast gesagt, ich schaff es nie ohne dich  
Ich hab gehört, dass du das allen erzählst  
Das find ich absolut lächerlich:

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Du fehlst mir

Ich hab gesagt, du interessierst mich nicht mehr  
Jetzt merke ich, es ist ziemlich schwer  
Ich hab gesagt, du bist mir egal  
Jetzt seh' ich dein Gesicht überall  
Ich hab gesagt, wie sehr ich mich freue  
dass du dich sicherlich heimlich quälst

Ich hab soviel gesagt, was ich jetzt bereue, aber  
Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst  
Du fehlst mir

Ich wache auf und du bist nicht hier  
doch in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir  
Ich war zu stolz, um zuzugeben  
ohne dich kann ich nicht leben  
Das geht nur uns beide was an,  
ich möchte, dass du es für dich behältst  
damit ich weiterhin behaupten kann:

Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst!

DU FEHLST MIR!!"

Scully!?

Also bei Popstars sollte sie sich wohl besser nicht bewerben, aber Mulder war dennoch zu Tränen gerührt – nicht geschüttelt. Na ja, schütteln tat es ihn auch, wenn er Vera beim Rumkugeln betrachtete – WIE PASSEND!

Er flüstere sehr enthusiastisch „Ich muss weg!", und schlich sich graziös weg. Weg von Vera, weg aus diesem verdammten Restaurant – wenn er es ansah, konnte er nur noch denken

„FEUEEEEEER, BRENNEEEEEEN!", etc.

Gesagt, getan. Nein. Er hatte ja schließlich Angst vor Feuer.

Dank seines charmant-dämlichen Lächelns konnte er die Dame am Schalter des Flughafens überzeugen, seinen Flug auf jetzt gleich umzubuchen.

Etliche Stunden später im Flugzeug ertönte endlich die erlösende Stimme des Piloten:

„Das Ende ist nah!!"

Nach einer äußerst unglücklichen Landung (Mulder dachte wirklich, das Ende sei nah), atmete TheBoywhobelieves33 erleichtert die versmogte Washingtoner Luft ein.

Seine Gedanken galten nur noch Scully (wie immer) und er mietet sich das nächstbeste Auto, das er bekommen konnte, um schnurstracks zu Scully zu fahren. Später war sich Mulder nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er anstatt eines Trabbis nicht doch lieber einen Ford hätte nehmen sollen. Aber so fuhr er mit ganzen 26PS Richtung Sculleeeeee.

Vor ihrer Tür lief ihm der Schweiß schneller als gedacht (er sprintete geradezu).

Bis jetzt hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht, ob 6:33 Uhr für einen Sonntag nicht etwas früh war – aber ob er jetzt um drei anrief oder um halb sieben vor ihrer Tür stand, war auch egal.

Er klingelte Sturm, und wie der Wind kam sie blitzschnell, äh, rannte sie herbei, um ihm zu öffnen.

„Sculleeeeee!"

„Muuuuldeeeeeer!", schrie sie so scheiße wie immer, und sie fielen sich an, ähm, in die Arme und waren glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.

ENTE


End file.
